No You're Not Sorry
by lovetolaughlivetolove
Summary: Tears filled her eyes and were threatening to fall as she ran away, her midnight black hair wiping violently behind her. Gabriella


Gabriella confidently strode down the hallway of East High on Friday morning as she headed towards her first class of the day "life coaching", a pointless class with an exuberant small-minded teacher. As she thought of her schedule for the day a realization hit her, she had to tell Taylor that she couldn't make it to girls night this weekend. So, she swerved and changed her course heading towards Spanish class.

After searching through the crowded hallway she finally found her friend and relayed the message to her. Not a second later Taylor's boyfriend of a year Chad walked up behind her and grabbed her sides making her squeal and Gabi giggle at how cute they were together. All three soon started talking about the school's up-and-coming dance. As Gabi was explaining the perfect dress she found at the local mall, a look of absolute horror washed over Chad's face as he focused on the spot just behind her.

"Gabriella" he blurted out " don't turn around and head to class now."

Gabi found this weird seeing as Chad hasn't called her by her full name since they first met in third grade.

But Gabi being Gabi turned around curious saying " Why no…" before she could finish her question she suddenly stooped short upon seeing her boyfriend of three months lip-locking with some blond bimbo. Tears filled her eyes and were threatening to fall as she ran away, her midnight black hair wiping violently behind her. As Taylor called out to her, Chad was glaring dangerously at Troy for hurting his baby sister. Gabi raced down the corridor towards her class, but along the way she ran into someone.

Unable to see through the tears clouding her eyes she mumbled a strangled "Sorry" and looked up hoping to see anyone but Troy but had no such luck. She burst into sobs again after looking into his crystal blue eyes as mascara found it's way down her already tear stained cheeks. She ran as fast as her small feet could carry her, desperately trying to run away from the subject of her misery.

As soon as Gabi reached her class, she thanked God that the teacher wasn't there yet. She brushed off the curious stares as she made her way to the last row of desks heading towards her best guy friends. She sank down into the plastic chair and put her head down carelessly on the empty desk in front of her, earning concerned glances from the two guys Jason and Ryan sitting on either side of her hunched over frame.

After debating silently with their eyes Ryan spoke up asking, "What's wrong Gabs?"

But, as soon as the last syllable left his mouth he knew that he had said the worst possible thing, as her whole body began to shake violently and he heard the heart wrenching sobs that were racking through her petite frame. Both boys immediately started to softly rub circles on the small of Gabi's back hoping that it could somehow comfort their heartbroken friend.

After a minute or so she managed to choke out, " Troy….kiss….blonde" before breaking out into sobs once again. Rage flickered in the young men's eyes as they slowly figured out the cause of Gabi's distress, their very own friend almost brother.

Chad trudged into the noisy classroom a few minutes later still speechless about how one of his best friends could do such a horrible thing to such a sweet girl. When he got his hands on Troy he would be sorry for all the pain that he has caused.

After Gabi had sprinted away and Chad had disappeared after her, Taylor marched right up to Troy and slapped him so fiercely that he was going to have a red handprint permanently displayed on his cheek. The blonde bimbo known as Brittany to some was raising her hand towards Taylor, but she was to slow seeing as she had her arm half raised by the time Taylor grabbed her wrist and pushed her back into the white lockers with a thud.

Troy looked between to glaring girls and asked "What's wrong with you Tay?" and his answer was a kick in the place where the sun don't shine courtesy of Taylor herself. He fell to the ground with a shrill cry of pain.

Soon after the bell rang and Taylor smirked and walked into her Spanish class ready to sit through a lecture on how amazing mangos are and how hated sophomores are.

Slowly but surely Gabi's sobs had decreased into trails of tears falling silently down her pale mascara stained cheeks. Everyone was blatantly staring at her and gossiping in low whispers but she didn't care one bit because at this moment in time she felt absolutely nothing. No anger, no sadness or even the good guys in her life rubbing circles on her lower back attempting to bring her back to reality.

She was drained and lifeless all because of a stupid boy who didn't know how good he had it. She broke out of her trance when the bell rang to go to third period, seeing as her first two were a block class, silently thanking her teacher for being too self observed to notice her tragic appearance. She ignored all of the stares burning through her concerning her rattled appearance and the sympathy stares from everyone that had found out what had actually happened.

While walking to her next class Gabi saw Troy in her path and turned around heading the opposite way across campus. She could hear him running after her, so she weaved in and out of the large mass of people for once thankful for her petite frame.

However, as she was in sight of her art class Troy had caught up to her thanks to all of his basketball training. She tried to side step him so she could move on in more ways than one but, he in turn grabbed her arm and dragged her into a secluded hallway in hopes of getting her to crawl back to him.

All he said was "I'm so sorry baby.." but that's all that Gabi needed to bring out the confident women she was before they started dating.

"No you're not" she screamed, "You're not sorry you are just mad that you don't have me wrapped around your finger anymore".

"What do you mean?" sputtered out Troy.

"I mean stay the hell away from me and don't bother calling cause I won't answer the phone." Demands Gabi.

"But I love you", Troy tries one more time.

But, Gabriella can see through him. She now knows that he was only pretending and that she deserves better than a cheating bastard like Troy. So, she slaps him on the same cheek still plastered red and walks away leaving Troy with his mouth ajar.


End file.
